In mobile virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) systems, the rapidly increasing quality and dynamic nature of content continues to push hardware requirements forward. In addition, ever tightening user experience requirements lead to the need to continually push the boundaries of existing sensing, display, and video processing technology. In particular, both screen resolution and frame rate requirements continue to increase. These two factors taken together lead to increasing performance pressures on display interconnect and interface technology. In addition, as VR/AR gameplay and user experience trend toward more active situations, e.g., that require more physical movement of the user within real space, corded (also referred to as “tethered”) systems become more cumbersome and less preferred. Accordingly, there exists a need for head mounted device (HMD) systems that can operate wirelessly yet still have video performance specifications that meet or exceed requirements of next generation content.